Fijación
by Hada-de-la-luna
Summary: Ella descubrió que tenía una cuando menos lo esperaba... estas dispuesto a descubrir la tuya? LemonLime


Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me perteneces NO ESTÁ BASADO EN UN HECHO REAL y cualquier parecido es pura coincidencia, este fic tiene escenas lime/lemon/ etc. Etc. No leas si eres muy susceptible y sobre todo si no quieres descubrir cual es tu fijación XD

**Fijación**

_Capitulo1_

Era ya tarde, no sabía en que momento había sucedido, daba vueltas en su cabeza una y otra vez, como se había fijado en ella, era algo inconcebible... imposible.

Era una chica como todas, al menos eso era lo que pensaba, estaba perdidamente enamorada de su novio, InuYasha, aunque en los últimos días dudaba seriamente de algo, todo había comenzado el día que había comenzado a trabajar, acababa de graduarse de la preparatoria, y como entretenimiento en las vacaciones de verano había decidido empezar a trabajar.

**Un par de meses atrás...**

-InuYasha, nos vemos en la tarde, pasas al trabajo por mi?.

-Claro, nos vemos en la noche, te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero. –Le despidió con un tierno beso en los labios.

Estaba nerviosa de no conocer a nadie el día pasó sin más. –Que feo es estar en un lugar en que todos se conocen.- Pensaba a la hora del almuerzo, mientras vio a una chica sola a lo lejos, su jefe le había dicho que varias personas habían entrado a trabajar ese día como trabajo por temporada.

-Tal vez si me acerco a hablarle no me sienta tan hongo –pensó- cuando vio que alguien más se acercó a platicar con la mujer que había visto a lo lejos, parecían conocerse. –Está bien me doy por vencida, será mejor que me enfoque en mi trabajo, después de todo, solamente es temporal.

Por algún motivo no podía quitarle la vista de encima, algo le llamaba la atención en ella, desde el almuerzo no sabía porque esa mujer le llamaba tanto la atención. –Talvez la he visto en otro lado y no lo recuerdo –concluyó-

Esa noche pasó como las demás, fue con su amado InuYasha a caminar por el centro comercial mientras contaba con poco entusiasmo lo que había hecho en su trabajo nuevo.

-No te desanimes, vas a ver que cuando menos te des cuenta ya le hablas a alguien, o ya se terminaron las vacaciones. –ambos rieron al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, tienes razón.

Kagome despertó al día siguiente con un solo propósito –Hoy no estaré como hongo si nadie me habla, le hablaré a alguien... o trabajaré más duro- sonrió para si misma, los últimos meses se había sentido algo desanimada...

Llegó a su oficina, el primer día lo había pasado en recepción, así que llegó a preguntar si ya tenían algún puesto para ella.

-Señorita Higurashi, es un gusto verla, vengo a hablar con usted porque necesitamos su ayuda en otro departamento, necesito que me ayude a archivar todo el archivo muerto, venga acompáñeme.

-Si Sr. Katzura

Entró en la gran bodega y vio cajas y papeles por todos lados.

-No ponga esa cara señorita Higurashi, tendrá ayuda que le irá diciendo que hacer y el trabajo no lo hará en un solo día, dijo en tono despreocupado para tratar de convencerla.

-Si... no se preocupe. –Dijo con un tono entre preocupación y risa nerviosa.

-Que horrible trabajo, -pensó, aunque no debo quejarme, es por ayudar a mamá y al abuelo, por lo menos debería de haber música en este lugar. –Comentó en un tono alegre tratando de darse ánimos. –Así podría cantar "el mundo he de cambiar"

-Yo opino lo mismo.

Sintió que se puso de todos colores al ver entrar a otra mujer que no pudo evitar reír al ver cantar a Kagome mientras medio bailaba moviendo una caja.

-Disculpe, no sabía que estaba aquí.

-No se disculpe, el Sr. Katzura no debió darle este trabajo, es bastante aburrido, pero confío en que terminemos pronto, a mi me puso a hacer esto por negarme a sus insinuaciones...

-¿de verdad?

-No realmente –soltó una risita- trato de aligerar el momento, no la veo muy animada con el trabajo.

-Creo que debo acostumbrarme.

-Si, y mañana podemos traer música. –Kagome al recordarlo se volvió a poner roja- . Por cierto Mi Nombre es Kikyou Miko

-Yo soy Kagome Higurashi. –Ahora lo recordaba era la mujer que había visto en el comedor.

Los días transcurrían sin más, fueron conociéndose.

-Kagome, vamos a comer juntas hoy, ¿te parece bien?

-Sí, claro, te espero en la puerta. ¡Kikyou! Te mandan estos oficios.

-Gracias, nos vemos al rato.

Sin darse cuenta se quedó viendo fijamente como se alejaba mientras sentí que en el mundo no existía nadie más que ella. -¿Qué demonios me pasa? –se preguntó a si misma.

Esa noche InuYasha fue por ella al trabajo, aunque Kagome no se sentía con muchas ganas de verlo.

-¿Estas bien Kagome?

-¿Eh?... sí.

-Parece que andas en la luna, dime que es lo que te pasa?

-Me siento algo cansada.

-Vamos, no dejes que el estrés te gane. –Le decía mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello.

-No, InuYasha...

-Ven relájate. –Le susurró mientras comenzaba a dar pequeñas lengüeteadas en su oído, y comenzó a subir su mano debajo de la falda de Kagome.

Ella también comenzó a desearlo y lo besaba con pasión ahora ella también. Sentía sus manos sobre su cuerpo y como la besaba y la deseaba, aunque ella no podía dejar de pensar que era otra persona la que la acariciaba de esa manera.

-Continurá

Por favor dejen review y digan que les pareció, en cuento escriban el primero creo que me llegará la inspiración para el segundo capitulo -broma j aja j aja pero escriban sip?


End file.
